


Remembrance

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Tales from Chaldea [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Seeing the young girl that was humanity's last Master smile at her made her feel strange, like reliving a forgotten feeling.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Amakusa Shirou Tokisada | Ruler/Semiramis | Assassin of Red
Series: Tales from Chaldea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626094
Kudos: 18





	Remembrance

It's strange, unusual, Semiramis thimks. The way this girl, the supposed last Master of humanity smiles at her, thanking her after battle.

_"Thank you, Semiramis."_

It feels as though she's encountered someone like her before, someone truly grateful to be in her presence, in her wretched, wicked self.

_I want to meet that person again._

"Thank you again for today, Semiramis!"

She smiles, and the one in her memories does so as well.

"Is there something wrong?' she asks, and she can tell the genuine worry in her voice.

"Nothing to concern yourself about."

_I wish to see that person again._

**Author's Note:**

> Semiramis refuses to come so I wrote this to console myself.


End file.
